


From Eden

by maisiec33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: "The amber alcohol flowed like a golden river into his glass. As he lifted the drink to his lips, he caught sight of the warped reflection of the broken man staring sadly back at him.What had become of him?Completely untethered from an unrequited love. Because, as much as he’d tried to deny it, that was what it was. Love.And he decided in that moment that he would wallow in self-pity no longer. There were confessions that needed to be made, and the consequences could go and be damned for now."OR- Late one night, Lucifer can't deal with his desire for Chloe any longer and goes to confront her about it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by Hozier's song 'From Eden', which I thought really fitted the Deckerstar vibe (given the whole Bible thing)

The yearning in every cell of his body was too much to bear that evening. Most days, he would simply invite one of his many previous sexual partners over for another round, but Lucifer knew that the void inside him that day would not do to be filled with mindless indulgence. He needed her. 

He needed her like he needed oxygen, and he had been starved all his life. 

As he lay on the thousand-count threads of his silk sheets, gazing up at the ceiling of his penthouse, he knew that he would suffocate without her. Because, although his insistence at getting her into bed had begun as a harmless jest, now it was as real as the stars in the sky. And it wasn’t just about bedding her anymore, either- he was hungry for her presence too. In the least lecherous way possible, he wanted, no, NEEDED to breathe the scent of her perfume in.

His fingers itched with an ardent desire to touch her skin.

His eyes ached with not having her to look upon.

His lips felt dry without her to kiss them.

Unable to coexist with this desperation, he sat up and rubbed his prickling stubble. There was no way he was getting to sleep that night unless it was her in his arms, and he didn’t think that a very likely scenario. Which meant that he was due more monotonous hours of hapless drinking to quell the feeling of necessity that she elicited in him, washing all notions of desire away in a river of top-shelf whiskey.

Desire had always been his strong point, but ironically his own desires were often left neglected. When faced with the barbarous truth that the one you pine for doesn’t share that hunger, there’s no other option than to smother your own needs under a pillow of denial. 

He planted his feet on the icy marble of his penthouse floor and stood up, letting the duvet he’d drowned out his sorrows in fall back onto the mattress. Padding dejectedly towards the counter, his footsteps were stark and pronounced in the quiet of his retreat. 

The amber alcohol flowed like a golden river into his glass. As he lifted the drink to his lips, he caught sight of the warped reflection of the broken man staring sadly back at him. 

What had become of him?

Completely untethered from an unrequited love. Because, as much as he’d tried to deny it, that was what it was. Love. 

And he decided in that moment that he would wallow in self-pity no longer. There were confessions that needed to be made, and the consequences could go and be damned for now. 

He downed the whiskey in a single motion and slammed the glass back on the surface. He’d need more than a little liquid courage for what he was about to do.

Instead of crawling back into bed like every other night, he raided his wardrobe for a fitting suit and pulled himself into it as quickly as his muscles could move. If he spent too long in dressing himself, his rational brain would kick in and he’d never walk out the doors of Lux, let alone to the outside of his partner’s apartment. 

After eventually throwing on his suit, he spritzed his neck with cologne and lazily ran a comb through his hair, deciding that messy curls were more fitting and natural for such an admission as opposed to an artificially perfect style. Then, after picking up his Corvette keys and taking another swig of alcohol purely for the feeling that it was making him braver, Lucifer entered the elevator and pressed the button for the club floor. 

He considered turning around three times on his way over to the Detective’s place, suddenly coming to his senses and realising what a fool he was going to look if he waltzed over to her apartment at... three minutes past midnight. Well fuck.

Unfortunately for his rational brain, though, each occasion ended with him pressing his foot harder on the accelerator. There was no way he was backing out of this now. The gentle breeze in his hair and the way the moon hung over the tightly-packed buildings of LA instilled a certain unalterable confidence in his bones, so much so that his legs didn’t quiver once until he reached the door of her apartment. 

Uriel was the one who dealt with patterns and pathways, but even Lucifer could foresee the two branching scenarios before him. He could bow to his inner coward and drive back to his penthouse without her even knowing he had been there, or he could face his greatest fear and knock. He’d already said he wasn’t backing out, which left only one pathway for him to pursue. 

He took a steadying breath and rapped lightly on the door to Chloe’s apartment. 

It was light enough to hear if she were awake, but quiet enough to pass unheard if she had already fallen asleep. He didn’t know which situation appeared the most favourable at that point. 

But, perhaps Chloe had been dealing with the same restless feeling as he had, because she opened the door nearly instantly. Judging by the neatness of her hair and the alertness in her eyes, he hadn’t woken her- impossible to do if she hadn’t been asleep in the first place. Her blazing blue eyes blinked at him curiously, but she didn’t speak, instead giving him the opportunity to explain himself on his own terms. 

‘Hey’ he began, almost awkwardly, feeling like he’d just been thrown into the lion’s den. Now that they were actually face to face, all semblance of the explanation he had been planning disintegrated into speechlessness. 

Because, what could he really say that would encapsulate the depth of his feelings for her?

No heartfelt speech at her doorstep could convince her of how much he really cared, even if one could be conjured in his anxiously jumbled mind. His old acquaintance of the 1600s, John Pym, had summarised it perfectly- ‘actions are more precious than words'. If he really wanted to convey to her the ferocity of his desire and love, he would have to show her.

So he stepped towards Chloe, leaving his caution in the hallway, and pressed his lips to hers. 

It was only a second, and he had to struggle against himself to pull away gently. She would be the judge of whether he could relent- no further would he go without her clear consent. 

Luckily for him, her judgement favoured the fallen angel that starry evening, and she closed the gap between them in another kiss. This one was more fervent, filled with that deep lust with which he’d battled to contain and ultimately failed. Each hot breath tickling against her lips when he couldn’t hold it any longer communicated any sentiments that he’d been unable to express in words. 

‘I want you’ whispered the edging of his hand to cradle her head.

‘I need you’ echoed the heat of his mouth flush against hers.

‘I love you' professed the thumping of his heart that reached for hers. 

As she pulled the lapels of his shirt to bring him closer, he smiled into her lips and loosed a breathy chuckle, which she reciprocated. Ignited by the fire of passion, they whirled in each other’s zealous embrace until they were quickly encroaching on Chloe’s bedroom door. Holding the back of her head protectively, he pushed them both into the wood panels, leaving her breathless and giddy. 

She breathed a light laugh at his sudden movement, which he silenced with another consuming kiss before leaning back to check that she wanted to continue. She nodded her head and smiled mischievously, inviting him to carry on. 

He wouldn’t dare deny her. 

His hand stretched over her shoulder to push open the door, and he made sure to keep her steady as it flew open. 

The embers of ardour erupted into full flames, which licked at their feet and steered them towards her bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his bare shoulders while he nipped at her neck and kissed the red patches that bloomed from it. When the soft cotton had fallen to the floor, he drew her into his chest and backed towards the beckoning sheets before gradually lowering himself into it with her on top of him. 

Gentle fingers undid the buttons of her blouse and he lightly tugged the sides of it asunder to reveal his bounty, a grin alighting on his face. 

She teased him with a gentle touch near his abdomen and unzipped the impeccable suit trousers. 

After depositing them over the edge of the bed, he slunk under the covers with her in his arms and let the delicate cotton of her sheets conceal their sweet sins. 

Abandoning his inhibitions had never felt so good.


End file.
